beingtheelitefandomcom-20200214-history
Being The Elite (Episode 41)
Being The Elite (Episode 41) is an episode of Season One of the YouTube series Being The Elite which is produced and edited by professional wrestlers The Young Bucks. Characters Featured *Nick Jackson *Matt Jackson *Adam Cole *Marty Scurll Also shown *Dave Meltzer Locations *Los Angeles, United States *Manchester, England *Nottingham, England YouTube Description "What happens now with The Young Bucks & Adam Cole? Is the SuperKliq finished? Also, the trio go from Reseda for PWG to U.K. for What Culture Pro Wrestling." Story Nick and Matt are in the ring doing a Pro Wrestling Guerrilla pre-show meet and greet and hype their upcoming match. They decide to get Dave Meltzer involved in the video, who is talking to people ringside. The Bucks ask him to flex his arms for the camera and he laughs at them. Later that evening and The Bucks are backstage taling to the camera which is on the floor. They are crestfallen at losing yet another title and apologise for their current malaise. Adam Cole walks up behind them and asks to speak to them off camera. Matt moves to turn off the camera but leaves it running. Cole asks if they got his phone calls but Matt and Nick say that Cole embarassed them in the ring in Las Vegas. Cole says that they were all upset and that he wants to make things up to them. He gives them some Superkliq beaded wristbands which he made himslef. Matt says that he's had time to think about things and accepts Cole's apology. Cole says he needs them to prove it by doing their trademark kissing of his cheeks. The next day Matt and Nick are driving to the airport to fly out to England with Adam for some WhatCulture Pro Wrestling shows. A travel montage follows. The Bucks arrive in Manchester and then head straight to their hotel to get ready and spray-tan before their match that evening. Backstage before the show Adam Cole comes into the changing room and The Bucks question if he'd changed his appearance. Cole announces that he has got rid of 'him'. Matt and Nick question this but Cole lifts the brim of his hat to show plasters on his forehead and says he has removed "Mr Bump"; the lump that had grown on his head. Footage of the trio posing for photos with fans at the meet and greet follows. There is more footage of The Bucks ring entrance from the show followed by footage of their match. The next day in Nottingham, matt and Nick are backstage again and Cole comes in excitedly. He says that he has been on Stone Cold Steve Austin's podcast and gives the Bucks promotional hats from the show. Cole claims that Austin said that The Young Bucks were his favourite wrestlers. Marty Scurll enters also wearing a promotional hat and says that Cole had told him that Scurll was Austin's favourite wrester. The group do a comedy back and forth before bursting into laughter. Footage of the group goofing in the ring follows before film of theor actual match later that night. Cut to The Bucks arriving back in Los Angeles where they talk about their upcoming schedule in Mexico, They say that they had fun in England. The films cuts back to the Bullet Club members in the ring as the crowd chant at them. Matt thanks them for watching Being The Elite as he leads them in more chants. Backstage Nick is counting their merchandise money as the pair laugh maniacally. Notes This episode is the start of the first major storyline which culminates in the murder of Adam Cole and picks up from the extra video The Young Bucks Fired From The Bullet Club? Although the scene of Adam Cole talking about having his lump removed is filmed in England, the bandages covering the operation scar can clearly be seen during his conversation with The Young Bucks backstage in Los Angeles at the start of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season One episodes Category:Matt Jackson/Appearances Category:Nick Jackson/Appearances Category:Adam Cole/Appearances Category:Marty Scurll/Appearances Category:Los Angeles (Location) Category:Manchester (Location) Category:Nottingham (Location)